


Scribble leader

by Fireburd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add some ships- idk, I'll add warnings too, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Red leader AU, Red leader Scrib au, Will add tags as I go, the story behind this au is a weird one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireburd/pseuds/Fireburd
Summary: It’s been 11 years since Scribble Tom’s been missing, Torm and Tomattoredd haven’t stopped looking for the poor boy. But they’ve given up on him, thinking he’s dead or slightly better; alive but someone’s slave.Thankfully, he’s alive but in a role, his fellow rejects wouldn’t be fond of.What is the new-found role?Red leader.------Also  I've actually made Scribble leader his own ask blog! https://askredleaderscrib.tumblr.com/





	1. Meetings, paperwork and stress.

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this story and au is a mess but I think it's good enough. But, I hope you like it. It's my first story on A3O so it's going to be a learning experience.

Sighing deeply, the new leader rubbed his left temple. He’s in another meeting and it’s painfully loud to the point he can’t hear himself think and he could feel a headache settling in. He gritted his teeth and bared them before standing up, shouting over everyone in the room.

“ **SHUT UP AND JUST TALK LIKE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS.** ”

The room went silent by the tone of rage and the voice of their leader before talking at more quiet and civilized-matter.

The leader’s advisor leant down to the now sat down Leader and whispered to him, “Since this meeting is getting us nowhere, how about we just end it here, sir?”

“Good point…. All of you, meeting dismissed.” The male stood up and headed towards his office, his arms behind his back as he corrected his stance.

The advisor and a bodyguard followed the leader like a pair of lost dogs, silently studying him and his body language.

“You don’t have to follow me to my office, you know.” He said, turning on his heels to face the pair.

Some soldiers have said this new leader always gives them mixed emotions, one of which was  
/surprisingly/ fear; they feared that such a sweet-faced man could be a cold-blooded killer of a leader at the flick of a switch. Maybe it was his pitch-black eyes or maybe it was more complex than just his looks. But only the soldiers really knew how and why they had conflicting emotions about the new leader.

On the topic of the leader; The leader entered his office, shutting the double doors in the advisor's and bodyguards’ faces with a furious huff as his gloved hands slid down the door. Shoving himself away from the door, he made his way to his desk and nearly fall into his chair, hiding his face in his hands. Before he looked up at a picture of the former leader with a scowl and threw it aside, watching the glass shutter from the harsh throw.

“I hate pretending to be you ….” He spat out and kicked the picture under one of the many bookshelves in the office. He hated seeing the Norwegian’s face or the mere mutter of his name, it reminded him of all those years of torture and abuse that made him turn into a bitter and aggressive teen-leader.

Now with a pen in his hand and sitting down at his desk, the teenage-leader started to actually get some paperwork done and out of the way so his advisor would quit nagging him over his lack of working and not being a leader of an army.

~~~ * Small time skip because paperwork is boring.*~~~

The teenager woke up with a starter due to loud knocking and shouting from behind the door. With a growl, he went over to doors and forced them open to see who dared to wake him.

“What?” He hissed, looking at the other with his ‘demon eyes’, his grip on the door was tight and making his knuckles white.

“Someone wishes to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“Some world leader; I’m sure it’s a smaller nation..”

“Tell them to fuck off.”

“Sir, you can’t tell a guest to leave because you’re in a foul mood.”

“I can do whatever I want!” The teenager snapped, baring his teeth, “So I want them gone.”

A sigh left the adviser’s lips as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll tell them to come back tomorrow.” He said as he turned around and left, “I’ll leave you to your paperwork.”

The leader shut the doors and pressed himself against the door, running his hands through his hair as he slid down the door.

“I hate this…” He whimpered and hid his face in his hands, tears falling his freckled cheeks as he sat down with his knees close to his chest as he sat down with his knees close to his chest, “Why did he pick me of all people…”

Scribble hugged his legs as he sobbed into his knees, the quiet sound of crying and sniffling filling the office slowly.


	2. Small talks and more work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scribble and Tom have some small talk and he has to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is kinda linked to RedLeaderDemon's raven AU. No, it shouldn't spoil their story/stories about the AU. Also spacing and paragraphing have gone insane.

The leader woke up to the sound of knocking, looking around for a moment made him realise he managed to cry himself to sleep while on the floor. He mentally cringed at himself and got up, dusting himself as he glanced over at door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“M-Me, sir...”

 

“Who’s me?” He asked as he held the handle, staring at the door as if he was staring the soldier in the eye.

 

“T-Tom.”

 

The door nearly flew open as the leader peeked out at the other before pulling him into the office and the door slammed shut loudly.

 

“I thought I told you not to wander around the base.”

 

“I-I know but- Have… Have you been crying…?” Tom asked as he reached to touch the teen’s cheeks, a bit scared of how he’d react to a gentle touch after so long of beatings and abuse.

 

He flinched and shut his eyes as he seemed to wait to be hit or scolded for showing weakness as his cheeks were cupped, making him open an eye to studying the other.

 

“Want to talk about it…?”

 

“It’s nothing- It’s just stress.”

 

“You’re only 18 and you’ve got grey hairs.” Tom commented as he pulled a silver hair out to prove his point, “No 18-year-old has grey hairs….”

 

“I know- It’s just-” He hid his face as he dug his nails into his skin, he could feel the tears starting to form again.

 

Tom sighed and hugged the smaller male, stroking his hair gently, “He’s gone now, quit panicking about him.”

 

“He’s not completely gone tho- I can hear him in my head, snapping at me for everything I do. He’s dead but I still hear him.” The boy whimpered through tears and shakily clung to his shirt.

 

“You might just need rest instead of running around the base to help..”

 

“Sleep isn’t a problem. It’s the voices of him.”

The two stayed there as the leader sobbed into his shoulder and Tom rubbed his back to comfort him down and counsel him. After a while, Scrib forced Tom away and headed to his desk to work, “You can stay in my room for now.”

 

“Bu-But!-”

 

“In now.” He growled, baring his teeth and glaring daggers; which made the other whimper and sink down as he retreated to the room, “Now, I’ll work..”

 

They say time flies by when you’re having fun; While Scrib’s learnt working your ass off can make time seem to go faster or just have background music as he works his wrists into a painful ache from spending four-six hours mindlessly doing paperwork for this army he didn't even want to join or lead. He huffed and puffed as he rested his chin on his hand with a scowl as he heard shuffling around in his room, grabbing something to throw at the door to force Tom to quieten down but luckily the sounds died down and so did the teenager’s temper. He just needed to get this pile of work done and hope no-one stops him over something stupid.


	3. Memories of the past and meals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrib remembers Tord, getting pissy and snaps at Tom again.  
> Also food.

“C-Can I come out now...?”

 

“Not yet, I’m working.”

 

“Please..?”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Tom slowly left the room, pressing his back on the door as he watching the teenager work and huff and puff to himself. He frowned at the sight and slowly made his way to the stressing man but flinched and stepped back as angry scream left the other.

 

“Scrib…?”

 

“What.” He snapped, looking at the now scared other as he rose from his chair.

 

“No-nothing…!” Tom’s voice trembled under the intense stare and shout, he could see why soldiers feared the leader; he was horrifying when he’s mad.

 

Scrib thought of smacking the other before backing off, reminding himself he’s not like Tord. He’s not that horrible towards the lower ranks. He’s not like him. He cleared his throat and looked away from Tom then spoke.

 

“Just stay out of my way. Okay?”

 

Tom shakily nodded as he rubbed his arm nervously, “Yes, sir…” His voice trembled again as he avoided the other’s glance then fled the office and didn’t look back at the leader.

 

Now left with his thoughts, the leader frowned as he remembered the former leader.

 

_“Pets shouldn’t bite their masters~ You’ll have to be punished for that~”  The Norwegian purred as he grabbed the then child Scrib by the cheeks._

 

_“I wanna go home! I’m not your pet!” The child cried as he clawed at the older man’s wrists and hands in fear of his tiny jaw being crushed by the weight._

 

_“You have no-one to run to though, your ‘parents’ are gone and likely dead.” He said as watched the tears form in Scrib’s eyes before wiping them away, “Now, that punishment…~”_

 

_The nine-year-old looked at the other with a confused but scared look before getting shoved into a room, Tord following._

 

Scrib slapped his cheek as the other hand grabbed the edge of the desk, his eyes wide and starting to water as the ‘punishment’ played on a loop in his mind. His knuckles went white and his nails dug into the wood. He couldn’t stop the looping memory.

 

“Get out of my head- Get out.” He repeated growled to himself as he struggled to control his mixed emotions over the memory. A part of him thought Tord was right for punishing him but another said he was wrong and shouldn’t severely punish a child.

 

He sat down in the chair and started to work again to get his mind off of the memory and any memories what dared to appear in his head.

* * *

 

He nearly jumped when he saw a member of the kitchen enter his office with a tray of food but thanked them bluntly before taking the tray. The memory has made him jumpy and skittish over everything now.

He wrote and signed papers as he used his other hand to eat, he was glad he was ambidextrous at times like this; he got work done but not let his food get cold by accident.

 

Tom peeked into the office, mostly to check on the younger man before sneaking his way into without a sound as he watched and studied him. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t when he saw the leader look up at him.

 

“Who said you could come in?”

 

“So-sorry sir..! I’ll leave…!”

 

“You can stay, just don’t bother or side-track me.”

 

The room soon fell into an eerie silence but the sound of pen and paper as Tom sat on a chair on the other side of the room, tapping his fingers on his leg and chewing his lip.

The silence was eating away at Tom while he tried to think of something to do without Scrib glaring daggers at him for causing sound, making him look up and/or forcing his attention from his work. He wanted to help the leader but didn’t know how to help him relax a bit.

 

He got one idea and smiled as he left the office to get the stuff for the idea.


	4. A/N, will delete later.

So hey there, readers, you might have noted that I haven't updated in a while and I'm basically here to explain why. Long story short; I've just been lacking the motivation to do anything but sleep and draw lately so the process of this story is painfully slow and running low on ideas. 

So if you have any, tell me because I do want to get this done. Shameless plug time; I've actually made Scribble leader his own ask blog! [Right here!](https://askredleaderscrib.tumblr.com/)


End file.
